Very few leisure time activities rival that of spending a warm summer day in or around a swimming pool or other body of water. Many people enjoy floating on an inflatable lounge chair while in the water. These chairs allow the user to relax, be close to the water, tan, and perhaps even take a nap. However, as the user lies upon the chair, it is quite common to become hot and suffer from dry skin. Therefore, many users quickly take a dip in the water to combat such conditions. However, should the user be relaxing or even sleeping, such interruptions are burdensome. Moreover, many people have difficulty getting back on the floating chair in the middle of water, thus, forcing a trip back to the shore or the side of the pool further interrupting their relaxation.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which the user of an inflatable pool lounge chair can remain cool while remaining in the comfort of the chair.